The Island
by Phantomhiveheart56
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is no one special. Then, when his family decides to go on a vacation to an island with the families of his old friends, his world gets turned upside down. The Island is full of dark secrets, and unrecognized love. With heat all around Ciel, it will be easy to get burned.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ciel ran through the woods.

He had no particular direction. He just ran. Reckless, legs pounding through the underbrush. Mind clear. Petrified.

Shapes zoomed by in the black, dark haze. Bushes, trees, scared animals. Ciel couldn't tell, and he didn't care. His heart thumping, he continued forward in a never-ending dead sprint. Sightless.

A root snagged at his foot and down he went. Pain shot through his body like bolts of electricity.

_ Get up idiot! Get up now._

Ciel scrambled forward on his hands and knees and hid below a tree. His breathing was deep and ragged. Just how long had he been running? A long time it seemed.

Ciel tilted his head back and gulped in as much air as he could. Where were the rest? Were they ok? Ciel had no way of knowing because in his frenzy he had lost the three people who meant so much to him.

_ Find them. You know where to go. Just get there…_

Exhausted, but not ready to back down, Ciel got up and continued bolting through the endless forest that surrounded him like a cold blanket. Thorns and brambles cut into his arms but that did not stop him. Nothing could. He would only stop when he knew the people he loved were safe.

Suddenly the trees became thinner and Ciel hit an open area.

In the moonlight, Ciel could barely make out the shape of the shed. Running up beside it, Ciel looked at every starlit scratch and bump and knew he had never been happier to see it.

"Where could everyone be?" Ciel whispered, still trying to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat and it felt like the world was spinning. He sat down and put his head in his hands, his emotions getting the best of him.

Everyone was still out there.

So Ciel sat, on edge, unmoving, and scared shitless. His fear poured out of him like smoke.

A rustle in the bushes caught Ciel's attention and he turned his head.

A cool, dark voice seeped from the shadows.

"Phantomhive, we've been looking for you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bus stopped right across the street from Queen's Guard Academy, or Queen's Guard High School as any normal person would say. But of course, the school had to be a preppy school and be labeled an "academy."

Ciel Phantomhive practically was hanging out the open window. The full bus was hot, smelly, and kids of every shape and size were trying to put as much distance between each other as possible. The June heat was unbearable and the air felt like a frying pan.

_ God it's way too hot. _

The doors opened and everyone rushed to get off the vehicle. He was the first one off, crossed the street, and stepped into the shade of a nearby tree. Immediately, Ciel got stares. He was used to it, of course, but it never felt good to be the center of attention. His eye patch was the cause, and even though he had worn it since he was young, no one was able to get used to it.

Queen's Guard Academy looked as if it was built during the 70's. It was brightly painted blue and orange. It was a big school, with many levels and rooms.

_ Even on the second to last day of school, I can't get used to this torture. _

Ciel was still contemplating this when he heard a big screech from behind him.

"Ciel!"

Without even a second to turn around, Ciel was crushed by his twin sister Elizabeth Phantomhive.

"Why did you walk to quickly away from me Ciel?" Elizabeth whined and put her face in her hands as she climbed off Ciel. "It hurts my feelings when you leave me!" Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry and that made Ciel feel guilty.

"Okay, look Elizabeth-,"

"Ciel, I always tell you to call me Lizzie!"

"Whatever," Ciel sighed. He went through something like this with Elizabeth everyday. "I only went away so quickly because it was hot on the bus, okay?" Ciel patted Lizzie on the head. "I'm sorry."

Lizzie brightened up and smiled in less than a second. She lifted her head up, her perfect blond curls bouncing and her emerald green eyes sparkling. "I understand now Ciel. Come on we should get to class!" Lizzie began to pull Ciel toward the building until they heard a voice from behind.

"Liz, are you coming?"

And like that, it went from the frying pan to the fire.

Isabella Williams was a brunette, skinny, and the biggest backstabber in the whole world. She knew everything about everyone and was the queen of blackmail. She wore her cheerleading uniform even though there was no game. Typical.

Isabella was not alone.

"We're about to go check out Ethan's new mustang." Olivia Johnson had a designer scarf on and ugg boots despite the heat. She fussed over her red hair. "He got it from his uncle who is, like, super rich."

Next to Ashley was Sophia Millar, the "queen bee" at Ciel's school. She was the perfect blonde haired blue eyed beauty; and she hated Ciel. All because he tripped her (by accident!) in the lunch room and she got a stain on her shirt. Come on…

"Yeah Liz, come hang with us," Jacob Davis and Mason Wilson said at the same time.

The group smiled at Lizzie, Ciel's presence not being registered in there limited brains. No one ever seemed to notice him.

At first no one spoke. Lizzie shot Ciel a pleading look.

"Liz, we asked if you were coming…" Sophia stated the obvious.

"Um, yeah, sure," Lizzie said softly. She turned to me and the horrid group froze. "You don't mind, right Ciel?"

Fighting the urge to go run inside and hide under a desk, Ciel turned and painted a smile on his face. "No it's fine, go have fun Elizabeth."

Lizzie smiled, gave Ciel a big hug, and skipped over to Sophia, and without a second glance she left to go see the car.

"Damn right she can come faggot!" Mason hollered at Ciel and threw a pencil at his head. Ciel flinched.

Jacob and Mason turned away laughing. Ciel heard them whisper, "That faggot is so weird. How could his sister be so hot when she's related to that weirdo? It makes no fucking sense."

Ciel simply rolled his eyes and walked away. He was in his junior year of high school and was beyond used to being called a faggot. Yes, he was openly gay. But god, why did people have to make such a big deal out of it? They acted like every gay person liked a guy no matter what he looked or acted like. If only they knew how much Ciel did not like them. Then, they would know they never needed to be worried about Ciel coming onto them, or whatever.

Hearing the first bell ring, Ciel decided he didn't care and rushed into the building. He was so late! Ciel was not the type of student to EVER be late. No, Ciel was the average good grades, stay on task student. He needed to rush. He ran up the school stairs, went to his locker, and hurried to turn the lock. Once the door was open, Ciel quickly piled in his books for the morning, becoming super annoyed when his binders wouldn't fit into his bag. He swiftly pushed down on his books, swung his backpack around his shoulder and zipped forward, only to collide with something and fall straight down on his butt.

"Oww," Ciel moaned and looked to see what he so carelessly bumped into.

Like magic, his eyes locked with summer sky blue orbs that could belong to only one person.

Alois Trancy.

The late bell rung.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The loud ringing of the late bell was like a death sentence. _How _could Ciel have gotten himself into this position? His butt still hurt from when he fell, and when he looked up, it seemed like Alois felt the same way too.

"Ouch, my butt hurts!" Alois screamed loudly. He had always been one of the loudest and most straight forward people Ciel had ever met.

"I'm-I'm really sorry," Ciel stuttered and reached for a stray book that had fell out of his bag. He quickly put his things away and hastily stood up.

"Nah man, I'm sorry," Alois muttered. He lifted his head and for the first time it looked like he was really _seeing _Ciel. He slowly studied Ciel up and down, his eyes taking in everything.

"It's fine, I don't mind," Ciel mumbled awkwardly. "I was just going now anyway…"

"No, Ciel wait!" Alois scrambled up and grasped Ciel's arm. "How long has it been since we last talked? It seems like forever."

Ciel's heart jumped where Alois touched him. "Yeah, it's been a while," he replied, not sure if he liked or hated the flutter Alois's closeness caused inside of him.

Alois eyed him up and down again and took a step closer.

Ciel stepped back.

Alois came even closer.

Ciel backed into the lockers.

_ What am I doing? I need to get to class…_

"Isn't that a shame," Alois's smile was coy. His platinum blonde hair was beautifully swept to the side and his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yeah it is. We could talk some other time but I really need to get to class and…"

Ciel trailed off. Alois leaned lazily in front of him and a smile tugged at his mouth. He wore tight blue jeans and a dark purple shirt. Ciel's eyes peeked under the collar of Alois's shirt and glimpsed a toned chest. Ciel's thoughts dissolved, and just like that, a new thought broke the surface of his mind.

What would it be like to kiss him? Right now.

Alois noticed Ciel studying him. "What?"

\ Ciel blushed knowing Alois had seen Ciel admiring his body. "Uh- nothing. Nothing at all I just have to…"

"Go?"

"Yes I should go," Ciel breathed. "I should definitely go."

On that note, Ciel pushed by Alois and stumbled over his feet. He rushed to class just like that, the same blush stained on his cheeks the whole way there.

_Alois's Point of View_

Alois watched carefully as Ciel scrambled away and almost tripped over his own two feet.

Ciel definitely had changed a little, but not all that much.

He could see that Ciel was very inexperienced and even a little bit nerdy, but Alois thought that was kind of cute. Ciel had always had this very adorable aura about him, but he covered it up well behind his eye patch and baggy clothing. The blunette had gotten taller and his face had matured. It really had been a long time since they had talked, and many things, about both of them had changed.

What Alois liked best, though, was one of the things that didn't change. The innocence. In their junior year of high school, innocence was very scarce and Alois found he wanted that innocence, no _needed _it.

With a grin, Alois turned around and headed toward his own classroom, the wheels in his head turning, thinking about Ciel Phantomhive.

Hey everyone!

I hope you guys are all liking _The Island_ so far.

I sure am enjoying writing it!

Please comment if you like it ^_^ I love hearing what you guys think. It gets me motivated to keep going with the story.

Man, Alois sure is hot. What is he thinking of doing to my little Ciel?

When will Ciel meet Sebastian and Claude?

All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! (Or two, I never really know what these characters are going to do!)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ciel's Point of View_

For the rest of the day, Ciel couldn't get his meeting with Alois out of his head. It was so sudden! Nothing like that ever happened to Ciel. Everyday he did the same thing; he went to school and went home. He never talked to anyone new, especially not someone like Alois, who was probably one of the most popular kids in Ciel's school.

It was the end of the day now, and Ciel was packing up his things. He slowly put away his binder, book, pencil, and his notebook His last class of the day was English Honors. They were in their Shakespeare unit and they were reading Hamlet. Ciel didn't know why, but the story connected with him in some way that he didn't understand. He just really liked the story.

The bell rang and all the students rushed to the door. Ciel stood by his desk and sighed, waiting for the doorway to clear before he left the classroom.

When he entered the hallway, it was crowded, as usual. Kids pushed and shoved each other. Guys screamed unnecessary curse words and eyed girls like pieces of candy. The girls just giggled and laughed extra loud for attention. Seriously…

All of a sudden, a foot came out of no where and Ciel stumbled over it. He didn't fall, but he still looked pretty stupid as he grasped for something to keep him upright.

The boys around him laughed and pointed. Ciel noticed Jason and Mason among the group. They laughed especially loud and made mocking faces at Ciel.

"Iww, the fag touched my foot, I'm tainted!" Yelled a boy that Ciel didn't care enough about to learn his name.

Everyone laughed even louder than before.

All except for two people.

Ciel made out Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus in the crowd. They were almost as popular as Alois, but they hung out in a different crowd. While Alois was more preppy, Claude and Sebastian were more of the cool, silent type. They never participated in bullying Ciel; then again, they didn't stop it. They both stood in the back of the crowd together, looking like the whole situation made them bored. They were one year older than Ciel, wore all black, and were two of the best looking people in their high school.

Ciel quickly composed himself. He stood straight up and just before he turned around, he locked eyes with Sebastian.

The red orbs of the boy were cool and fiery at the same time. They made Ciel's heart skip a beat and his mind went blank. For a moment, Ciel lost all his thoughts, and could only think about Sebastian, and Sebastian alone.

_Later that night…_

Ciel laid on his bed and repeatedly threw a baseball up and caught it. He was so bored. He had finished his homework already and Elizabeth was out with her friends so that didn't leave Ciel many things to do. Though, she would have to be home soon for dinner. Then they could hang out.

_ I guess I could go downstairs with my parents…_

While Ciel loved his parents, very much, he wasn't really in the mood to sit down and talk about college, or whatever academic thing they were interested in. They loved to talk to Ciel about school because he was in all honors classes, and they took a lot of pride in that. They were proud of him, and they loved him.

Living with his parents was great, fantastic in fact. They gave Ciel a lot more freedom than most other kids' parents, and they definitely had a healthy respect for each other. It would probably be really nice to have that kind of freedom if Ciel had any friends to spend it with.

Basically, his only friend was Elizabeth. For some reason, even when everyone else turned away from Ciel, she was always there. Even if she left Ciel to hang out with her friends, Ciel always knew that he had someone to count on when he thought there was no one to talk to.

Ciel scrambled to the floor of his room and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. He stopped throwing the baseball. He normally would have read his book, but there was so much noise coming from downstairs that he would have been much too distracted. His parents were playing music from when they were kids, and while Ciel was a fan of classic music, pop from the 70's really didn't appeal to him.

Ciel turned on his side to face his bookshelf and his clothes sagged around him. He was wearing blue plaid boxer shorts and a blue t-shirt from one of his dad's favorite bands… or something like that.

He loved all his books on his shelf. When he looked at them, a rush of feelings from every story filled his mind and he wanted to explode from the emotions. Yes, secretly, Ciel was a bit of a fan boy. He just loved the angst in teenage books because he had absolutely no romantic interests in his life.

"Ciel, Ciel!" A voice called from the hallway. It was Lizzy. Ciel wondered what she could be doing home so early. They wouldn't be having dinner for at least thirty minutes.

"Come in!" Ciel shouted.

Lizzy opened the door. She looked at Ciel and said with a serious face, demeanor and voice, "Come downstairs, it's important." She did a dramatic twirl and skipped down the hallway.

"Oh come on!" Ciel cried. He hated when Lizzy did things like this! Why couldn't she have just told Ciel what was downstairs? Why did she have to leave him like this?

Groggy from laying down so long, Ciel stood up and rubbed his eye. He staggered into the hallway and swayed down the stairs.

What he saw when he got to the landing of the stairs was the last thing he ever expected to set his eye on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ciel couldn't believe his eyes. He pinched himself, rubbed his eyes, and blinked numerous times before he accepted reality.  
Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy, and their families, were all at the base of Ciel's stairs.  
"Uh.. Uh..." Ciel stuttered and looked around the room wildly. Everyone's eyes where on him and he felt suffocated by the stares. He especially felt uncomfortable when Alois, Claude, and Sebastian couldn't take their eyes off of him. Their gazes, each a different miraculous color, burned Ciel with a fiery feeling. A warmth that wanted to consume him, and he didn't know why. Their gazes were hunger, and if their eyes had mouths, they would have devoured him already.  
"Ciel, great, now that you're down here we can announce the news!" Shouted Ciel's mom from the kitchen. Ciel snapped out of his trance and focused on his mother. She walked out of the kitchen looking radiant, but when she saw Ciel her pearly white smile instantly disappeared. Her eyes, like everyone else's became glued to Ciel. "Um, honey..." Ciel's mom said quietly and began to blush. She pointed to her skirt and motioned that Ciel look down.  
_What could she mean?_  
Ciel glanced down and his cheeks immediately turned bright red.  
He had forgotten to put on pants! As crazy as it sounded, it was true. There he was, looking really stupid, in his blue pajama shirt and plaid boxer shorts, in front of everyone.  
Ciel freaked out, "Oh, uh please excuse me!" Ciel put his hands in front of his face and rushed back up the stairs. He bolted down the hallway, rushed into his room, and slammed the door harder than he intended.  
He leaned against the door and sagged to the floor. His face was surely beat red and his palms were sweating. Ciel could not believe that these people had just saw him in his underwear! Even thinking about it made Ciel want to disappear. How was he supposed to know that there would be a group of people downstairs waiting for him? And no wonder they were staring at him! They were probably all taken back that they had to lay eyes on his scrawny lower body. How could he face them all again?  
_Wait, wasn't there something mom wanted to tell me?_  
That's right. Before Ciel had run upstairs, his mom was going to mention something important to him and everyone else. Now, because of his stupidity, all the people downstairs had to wait for him once again.  
Ciel did not want that so he jumped up and threw on the closest pair of shorts he could find. He found them on his floor; they were black shorts and they fit snugly, seeing as they were bought a little more than a year ago.  
_Well, they will have to do._  
Finally, Ciel crept back downstairs to find whatever news his mom had in store for him and everyone else.

"It's a "family trip."  
_A what?_  
"That's right, a family trip," Ciel's father stated and smiled down at his mother. "Or in this case a friends trip, seeing as we're all not really related." His dad chuckled at his own joke. So did the rest of the parents and Lizzy. Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and Claude were silent.

Everyone was gathered in Ciel's blue living room. Almost all of the rooms in Ciel's house were blue. Some people were sitting, but most were standing. Everyone awaited more of the news about the trip.  
"What do you mean by trip? Where would we be going?" Alois stepped forward and leaned lazily against a chair. He swept his hair to the side and looked at Ciel's dad quizzically.  
"I'm happy you asked Alois," Alois's dad stepped forward next to Ciel's dad. He clapped him on the back and smiled at everyone. He had the same blonde hair as Alois but his eyes were brown. "We will be going to an island. It is a very beautiful island with mountains, rivers, and forests. There is a resort there with a house that we will be renting out and staying at. We will be splitting the bill, of course, and there will be six bedrooms. We can talk about sleeping arrangements later."  
"Think of it as a summer surprise!" Claude's mom yelled. Or maybe it was Sebastian's mom. Ciel couldn't tell for they looked a lot alike.  
Everyone was silent for a moment. The parents were smiling and looking for reactions from the kids. Lizzy was smiling and giving Ciel excited glances that were difficult for him to return.  
_A vacation? With them?_  
Ciel could not believe what he was hearing. How would this go down? After his encounter with Alois the other day, and then his embarrassment on the stairs, he didn't think he could face any of them again. Staying in a house on a resort island would not be easy.  
"Why are we doing this?"  
Ciel turned to see Sebastian staring at the parents. "I mean," Sebastian continued, "what motivated you guys to set up this vacation?" Sebastian's jet black hair was in his face and his body was awkwardly shifted away from the group. He was the polar opposite of Alois, who faced the group and wanted attention. Ciel noted that Sebastian was also very polite and strait forward with his question, even if he was quiet.  
"Well," Sebastian's dad took the baton. "Seeing as though you all used to be such good friends, and we used to be too," he gestured to the other adults. "We feel that it will be a great way to get re-acquainted with each other."  
Sebastian nodded like he understood. He shared a fleeting glance with Claude and looked back down at the floor. Claude and Sebastian were the only ones out of the four boys that had stayed close. They were almost inseparable.  
Ciel spoke up, "how long is the trip going to be?"  
His father responded. "About a month because there are so many things to do and we are renting the house so we can have it for a long time."  
_A month? Could he last that long?_  
"We're really excited for this trip," Ciel's mom continued with a smile. "We hope that you boys can all get re-acquainted and become the best of friends."  
The boys exchanged uneasy glances. Alois gave Ciel a mischievous grin but he was really checking out Claude the most. He eyed the stoic boy up and down with an appreciative smile. Ciel almost chuckled at his openness. As Ciel was smiling, he looked up and his eyes locked with Sebastian. The boy gave him a small, and handsome, smile.  
Ciel melted. Sebastian was so good looking and he had just smiled at Ciel! He blushed and looked away, his sneakers suddenly becoming fascinating.  
Lizzy came up behind Ciel. "Won't this be fun?!" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.  
"Uh.. y-yeah it will be," Ciel looked at her and gave her a shy grin.  
She smiled back while unwrapping her arms. She walked over to the couch and sat down on the love-seat. Alois's mom started talking to her and complementing her hair and perfect curls. Lizzy was extra loud and she smiled a lot, being uncannily kind to the mother.

"Alright then, everyone sit down and get comfortable," Ciel's mom smiled and gestured to their house. "Sit or go anywhere you would like."  
"Why?" Ciel asked and then felt guilty because he sounded like he didn't want anyone in his house.  
"Our friends are staying for dinner Ciel," his mom replied. "Don't be rude, and next time, throw on some clean shorts, those need to be washed." She eyed some dirt stains on his dirty black shorts.  
Ciel blushed again and gave his mom a "how could you say that in front of all these people" look.

She smiled, and Ciel knew she had said it to teach him a lesson about arriving late when they had guests. Ciel groaned.  
_This should be an interesting night. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ciel stopped short. Now what was he going to do? He had to entertain three _very _good looking boys in his house, and he had no idea what to do.

_ Should I invite them up to my room?_

Normal kids did that right? Normal kids brought their friends upstairs to their rooms… right? Right…

"So now what?" Alois said from behind Ciel. He looked bored out of his mind and tired too. He leaned against the wall and looked at Ciel like he knew what to do.

"We can go to my room… uh I mean if you want…" Ciel said and looked up at the ceiling.

He wanted to be normal. He wanted to have his friends up in his room to hang out like they used to. Ciel hadn't been normal since _that day. _

_Sebastian's P.O.V_

Sebastian followed Ciel, Alois, and Claude up the blue carpeted stairs of Ciel's house. He had no idea what to expect. How much had changed up these stairs that he used to know so well? How much had changed since _that day_?

_ Ciel, what's different now?_

Sebastian wanted nothing more then to ask that very question. Ciel walked a little bit in front of Sebastian. He could see Ciel's blue tinted hair as it swayed at his neck, his black dirty shorts, and his faded blue t-shirt. It looked nice.

_ Woah. Where did that thought come from? _Sebastian confused himself. He never thought about stuff like that.

At the top of the stairs, Ciel suddenly turned around. "Sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to come up here. We can go back down if you want…" Ciel looked really shy. He seemed as if he wanted nothing more then for the boys to agree with him and go back downstairs.

After Ciel saw the look the other boys gave him, he sighed and gave in. The others wanted to see his room.

Ciel stepped up a stair. "I mean if you guys really want to see…"

"Yeah, we do," Sebastian replied for the group.

Ciel smiled shyly. "Okay."

They all climbed to the top of the stairs and paced down the hallway. Ciel had the final room. It had a blue, closed door.

That's when it hit Sebastian: He was about to go into the room where Ciel lost his eye.

Sebastian stopped as everyone else entered.

Ciel turned around, "What?"

Sebastian could tell Ciel knew why he had stopped walking, and he was annoyed.

_ Uh, it's hard for me to go into the room where you lost your eye._

Ok, how rude would that be? Sebastian may have been a stubborn boy, but he knew his place. In fact, his manners were exceptional.

"Nothing. Something I meant to tell my mom." Sebastian waved his hand forward. "I'm coming."

Ciel hesitated, like he knew what Sebastian was thinking while Alois and Claude watched from the room. Finally, Ciel nodded.

Sebastian went in.

The first thing Sebastian saw was the mirror. The mirror stretched along the whole wall, and the doors slid open and closed to reveal a closet behind the sliding mirror doors. You walk in and there's your body, immediately staring back at you.

Sebastian didn't know what he expected. The whole place draped in ash? Horrible organ music and wailing voices? But Ciel's room was completely ordinary. The room was regular sized with a bed in the corner. His wooden dresser was in front of the bed and there was a desk on the opposite wall. Besides the mirror, the biggest thing Sebastian noticed were the books. Rows and rows lined the walls.

"Wow," Claude said while scanning the books. "You have some awesome books. I'd kill."

"They're a pain," Ciel replied. "They take up so much space."

Sebastian was about to ask why Ciel didn't just get rid of the books if they bothered him so much; then he saw the look of pride on his face and decided not to. Alois asked for him anyway.

While they talked, Sebastian's eyes scanned the room. He was like that; an observer. He liked to stay back and watch things before he did anything. A lot of times he came off cold, when really he was only trying to find the simplest path to do things on. On top of one of the book shelves, there was a row of family photos. Sebastian's eyes tried to avoid them, until he caught sight of Elizabeth, then Ciel.

He was skinny. With a big, cute, grin on his face. He had no eye patch.

"That's a nice picture." Sebastian jumped and turned to see Ciel, Alois, and Claude all standing behind him. Sebastian had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard them approach.

"Yeah, it's nice." Sebastian used Ciel's word. He didn't like to be caught during his observations.

"You think so?" Claude chimed in. "You look so different, Ciel."

"That's because of my eye," Ciel replied bluntly. Everyone flinched.

Trying to give him a chance to talk about his eye, Sebastian said, "Does it feel different? You know, now that it's been so long since the accident?"

There's a long pause. Ciel stared hard at the floor. "Honestly? It seems weird. Like it just happened yesterday, even though it's been years."

There was a long pause until Ciel said abruptly, "It's not actually something I want to talk about. I hope that's okay…"

"It's fine, Ciel," Claude said and moved close to Ciel. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked down at Ciel with a questionable look in his eyes.

Everyone was lost in their thoughts for a while. Sebastian's mind floated back to _that day…_

_ Claude, Alois, Sebastian, and Ciel were all playing in Ciel's room. They were all young, and playing with action figures. They might have been around eight and nine years old. Ciel and Alois had their characters fighting while Sebastian and Claude whispered to each other. Claude spoke, "Wanna try something cool guys?"_

_ Ciel and Alois looked at Claude, their eyes round. They were one year younger then the two raven haired boys, and they were the smaller boy's idols. "Like what?" Alois asked._

_ "Our friend showed us," Sebastian said. He gestured to Claude who pulled out an old, cracked lighter. "This."_

_ The younger boys stared in wonder. "What does it do?" Ciel questioned._

_ "It sets things on… fire!" Sebastian exclaimed, excited with their item._

_ "Can we try it?" Alois asked and grasped for the lighter. When Claude pulled it away, Alois frowned and crossed his arms. _

_ "'Cause it's Ciel's house, he gets to do it," Claude explained to Alois. Alois frown deepened and he looked at Ciel with malice._

"_Are you sure Claude?" Ciel asked._

_ "I'm sure."_

_ "Okay," Ciel took his word for it. He ran out of his room and into his mom's. He grabbed the first candle he saw and rushed it back to his friends. Ciel set the candle down on his floor and Claude explained to Ciel how to work the lighter. The gas inside the device leaked ever so slowly out of the bottom and onto the candle and floor. None of the boys noticed. Ciel crouched over the candle, positioned his hand on the lighter, and counted down from three. _

_ "One…two… three…" Ciel lit the flame and touched the candle. _

_ That's when the explosion happened. _

_ The candle exploded in Ciel's face and all the boys cried out. _

_ The rest of the memory was a blur. The boys were rushed out of the house and the fire department was called. Only Ciel suffered a wound. _

_ Right on his eye._

Sebastian snapped out of the memory to hear a loud sigh coming from Alois. He was sprawled on Ciel's floor and he was thrashing his limbs back and forth. His hair was meshed on his head.

The boy seriously annoyed Sebastian.

He liked the quiet one. Sebastian liked boys like… like Ciel.

_Ciel's P.O.V._

" 'It's not actually something I want to talk about," Alois whined, mimicking Ciel and laughing. He was obviously bored.

Ciel felt slapped. He was reminded that Alois, and the other boys, were very popular and different from Ciel. People like them didn't like Ciel- nobody liked Ciel. This was all a joke. They didn't really want to be here with Ciel. They just wanted to trick him, everyone always did.

Suddenly, Alois sat up. "Was I just being an asshole?" He asked Ciel directly. His voice was quiet, worried. Like he was coming out of a deep sleep and not sure of what was happening around him. Not sure what he did.

"Kind of," Ciel replied, annoyed.

He nodded. "I do that sometimes. Bad habit. I'm sorry."

He stood up and towered over the sitting Ciel. Ciel bit back a gasp as he felt Alois's body heat.

Alois started to say something but was interrupted.

"Boys!"

It was Ciel's mom.

"Dinner's ready! Come down if you want to eat!"

Alois stopped talking and his gaze darted to the door. The three standing boys smiled and they all rushed toward the door, food the only thing on their minds.

Ciel's stomach growled. Yeah, he could use some food.


End file.
